


Don't Stop ...

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't want Jack to stop ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop ...

 

 

**Title: Don't Stop ...**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto doesn't want Jack to stop ...  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Rating: pg13  
  
A/N This is very short, it wouldn't go away so i wrote it as a little ficlet  ...

“Don't stop.” Ianto moaned. “That's it, right there.”

Ianto writhed under Jack's fingers, little purrs of pleasure escaping his mouth as they worked on him.

“Harder, harder.” Ianto grumbled. “That feels so fucking good.”

“Better?” Jack asked, increasing the pressure.

“Mmmmmmm.”

Jack fingernails dug in harder, scraping them across Ianto's skin and eliciting loud groans of pleasure from him.

“Damn you're good.” Ianto panted, turning over onto his back grinning.

“I know.” Jack smirked.

“Modest too.”

“I'd seriously reconsider the snarky comments if you want me to do that again, I mean, there's nothing worse than an itch you can't reach to scratch, is there?” Jack cocked an eyebrow as his mouth grinned widely.

“Smart arse.”

“Your smart arse.” Jack replied against his lips just before he kissed him.

The End.


End file.
